


Panic Vertigo

by respitez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Derealization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Im also bad at tags, Injury, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), this is indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respitez/pseuds/respitez
Summary: Ranboo wakes up from his nightmare in a pile of snow. Phil and Techno help him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 631





	Panic Vertigo

_ I’m not even real.  _

“Wait, but-” And with that, Dream vanishes. The effect of the mining fatigue disappears with him, leaving Ranboo completely alone in the obsidian box.

The rocky walls feel like they’re closing in on him, and suddenly he’s crying. Trapped inside this prison cell, something that closely resembles his panic room, with no way out. 

“Wait, wait, no,” Ranboo runs to the chest in the corner and rummages through the books, checking the pages, tearing them to shreds. Ranboo lets out a strangled cry once he sees every single book in the chest resembles the front cover of his memory book, as well as the contents, and he backs away into the opposite wall, gripping the wall behind him in terror.

“It’s not- It’s not real, where’s Dream, wh-where-?”

The room begins to spin around him, as if it’s spiralling with him. The ceiling collapses down on him, obsidian and redstone hailing down on his head. Dizzy, he drops to the ground, burning tears stinging his skin. It’s all falling apart. He lets out a heaving sob and claws at his face.  _ I got rid of the voice, why am I still hearing it? It should be gone. It should be gone! Why is it haunting me?! _ The floor falls out from under him, and he desperately clings to anything he can grab, but it’s too late, he falls and falls and falls until-

-he wakes up.

Outside his house, outside his bed, in a pile of snow just outside of Phil and Techno’s house.

His skin is blotchy and bumpy and it hurts, a burning pain, presumably from both the tears and the snow. His pyjamas are soaking wet from the melted snow, which just makes him all the more uncomfortable. It hurts like hell. He lets out a pained, weak whimper and attempts to get up, but from the snow and his sleepwalking, he’s too exhausted to walk. Ranboo is able to stand up for all of two seconds before he stumbles and falls into something wooden. He hears a sound through his foggy mind, and after much focusing he can tell that the sound he’s hearing is barking. He must have crashed into the dog kennel.

All of a sudden, a light inside the house flickers on. The door creaks open and Ranboo is blinded by the warm yellow light. Phil. He has his sword out, like he expected a fight, but he reels back once he sees that it’s just the enderman hybrid, laying on the ground as if he has just been shot. Phil’s wary expression changes from wary and cautious to worried, and he sheathes the sword and approaches Ranboo like he’s an injured animal. His arms are outstretched, and he scans Ranboo for clear injuries.

The ringing in Ranboo’s ears grows louder and his eyes turn into pinpricks when he gets close, and he whimpers and struggles to get away.  _ I can’t let him see me like this. If I cause any trouble, they’ll throw me out, and I’ll have to go back.  _

But Phil gets on his knees even though it’s snowy, and he peers at Ranboo’s face, making sure not to meet his eyes. Phil whispers to him, and Ranboo can almost hear his reassuring tone. He can hear bits and pieces. He can make out the words, “Are you okay, mate?” and “It’s going to be fine,” and his tone helps to soothe Ranboo. Phil takes his coat off and places it over Ranboo, putting his arms under his armpits and hoisting him up. Ranboo cries out in pain, which prompts Phil to put him back down.

Then Ranboo catches a glimpse of Technoblade standing at the door, hovering a bit. Seeing Technoblade cower like a shy kid hiding behind his parents leg would earn a smile and maybe a chuckle from Ranboo, but right now all he can think about is this is his fault and he made everyone worry. He’s the person Techno’s hiding from. He mumbles to Phil quietly, “I can go back to my hut, I don’t want to cause trouble, please don’t kick me out.”

Phil is visibly taken aback. He shakes his head. “Ranboo, we aren’t kicking you out. You’re in a state and I’m going to bring you inside. It’s too cold in your hut and you’ll end up getting sick…” Phil trails off, and he sounds shocked, “Oh my god, your skin... Techno, help me bring him inside, the snow is hurting him.”

Techno, for once, doesn’t make an excuse to not help out. He wavers for a moment before retreating inside and grabbing a blanket from one of the chairs. Techno steps outside and hands the blanket to Phil, who wraps Ranboo in it. Phil puts one of Ranboo’s arms around his neck and lifts his legs, carrying him inside the house.

Techno avoids looking at Ranboo. He rubs the back of his neck and steps back. “I-I’ll, uh… Check on the dogs…” He disappears inside the kennel.

Inside it’s warm. Ranboo can hear the crackling of the fire, and now that he can feel the water on him, he’s desperate to get closer to the fire. He’s too weak to struggle, and he doesn’t want to give Phil any more trouble than he’s already putting him through, so he shuts his eyes and tries to calm the ringing in his ears with some deep breaths. Ranboo is placed on something soft and the blanket is taken from him. He wraps his arms around himself and shivers, but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. 

“Techno, get him spare clothes from his hut. Go, now.” Phil says when Techno walks inside. Techno lets out a little huff, but he doesn’t argue. He grabs his coat this time and walks out to Ranboo’s little shack, leaving Ranboo and Phil alone again. Ranboo feels feathers against his back, and he opens an eye to see that Phil has put a wing around him to keep him warm. A shaky sigh comes from Ranboo, and he decides to huddle up and keep warm, bringing his legs up and curling his tail around his body as he struggles to stay awake. He can feel Phil’s eyes on him, and it makes him feel uncomfortable.

Phil breathes and he puts a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. Ranboo flinches in pain. “It’s alright, son. Do you want to talk about what happened?”

He doesn’t. He doesn’t want to worry Phil, and besides, it’s too weird, what if they decide he’s more trouble than he’s worth? But Ranboo can’t help the words from spilling out of his mouth. “I sleepwalk,” He blurts out, and mentally punches himself for speaking without thinking. “I mean, I had a nightmare, I’m sorry for bothering you and Technoblade.”

Phil doesn’t say anything for a minute, which makes Ranboo tense up.  _ I am a bother, aren’t I? This is so awkward, I hate this. _

“Ranboo, stop apologising. I’m--  _ We’re _ worried. You’ve been acting weird. We want you to be safe. These nightmares are making you hurt yourself. Look, your skin is blistering, you were there for a long time.” 

Ranboo looks down at his body, looking at his hands. Phil’s right, he  _ is _ blistering. He wonders what would happen if they didn’t hear him. “That’s… Not good.” Ranboo whispers.

Phil lets out a sound of amusement, “It’s not. Now, when Techno comes back, we’re going to set my bed up for you. You  _ cannot _ go back out there. You’re putting yourself in danger.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Ranboo, I’m not taking no for an answer.” His words are firm, but his voice is soft. Ranboo knows better than to argue- Phil is too stubborn to let him go. So he nods silently and struggles to fight back his tears. This is foreign to him, he has never felt more cared for before. Or maybe he has, and he just forgot… But still, right now, even though he feels guilty, he doesn’t really want to go. It’s a nice feeling, being cared about. Maybe the blisters are worth it…

Phil rubs his shoulder comfortingly, and Ranboo hisses in pain.

Maybe not, actually. It’s still nice, though.

There’s a quiet knock on the door. Ranboo lifts his hands and hides his face, he  _ cannot _ let Techno see him like this.   
“Come in, Techno,” Phil calls out. The door creaks open slowly, hesitantly, and Techno steps inside the room.

Techno clears his throat. “Uh, so should I just… Set this down, or?” 

All of Ranboo’s interactions with Techno have been quite awkward, but he has never heard him so timid before. Ranboo peeks out from behind his hands to look, and he watches Techno. His expression doesn’t say anything, but Ranboo can see how tense he is. He’s usually pretty difficult to read.

“Please. I’ll meet you in the living room.” Phil nods, and he gently sets Ranboo back down to pick up the clothes. He places the clothes next to Ranboo. “I’ll leave you to get changed, if you need anything, just let me know.”

Phil leaves the room with Techno, and Ranboo slowly sits up, wincing at the stinging pain across his whole body. He peels the wet clothes off and changes into the dry ones.

_ Huh. There’s something else in the clothes pile _ … He picks it up and it’s huge, it’s a soft, red fabric and it has a white fluffy lining to it. Ranboo’s heart races once he realises this is Technoblade’s cloak _. _ Did he make a mistake putting it there?... No, of course not. Techno definitely went out of his way to add it to the pile. He doesn’t feel right wearing it, but it’s so warm, and he’s freezing, so he ties the strings around his shoulders and wraps the fabric around himself, melting into it… It’s so soft, how can Techno wear this into battle? If Ranboo had one of these, he would lay down and fall asleep constantly. Maybe that’s why Technoblade is always tired. 

Glancing down to the wet clothes on the ground, Ranboo picks them up and tentatively opens the door to the room, stumbling a bit.

Phil and Techno are talking in the living room. They both whip their heads to see Ranboo standing in the doorway, swaying and leaning against the doorframe. 

“Ranboo, you should be resting. You might make your injuries worse.” Phil said, standing up. Techno also stands up, glancing between them.

Ranboo shakes his head. “I’m…” He looks at the blisters on his skin, cringing. “It’s okay. I have wet clothes… I can go home now. I swear I’m fine. I’m sorry for getting in your way.”

When Ranboo takes a step forward to leave, he finds that his foot misses the ground. That’s weird, it shouldn’t usually do that. He shuts his eyes for a second, and when he opens them, the ground is zooming towards his face. Someone grabs him, and he ends up dropping the clothes on the floor.

Ranboo groans and he rubs his head, Phil and Techno’s voices blur together and the ringing in his ears come back. He is seated down at the table, but it’s becoming harder and harder to focus. 

Ranboo blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my second ever published fanfiction and im not so good at writing, if anyone wants to offer constructive criticism please do! (but be nice please i'm quite sensitive)  
> this is a new account, i've been on ao3 for a while but i'm too nervous to post this where people i know can find it so i'm putting it here, free from their judgement!  
> thank you for reading :] <3


End file.
